


The Cradle

by Laughinganddying



Category: PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Luke lives with grandparents, MY BABIES, My First Fanfic, PJO, Terrible mom is terible, WOO, baby!Jason, young!Luke, young!Thalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughinganddying/pseuds/Laughinganddying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Thalia takes baby Jason after her mom and dad fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cradle

Glancing up at the crib was a girl.  She was stormy eyed due to her mom again.  She couldn’t understand what happened this time, but her mom was in a worse mood than ever before.  Normally her mom should be happy after what happened today.  Dad had come home today, he brought gifts for Thalia and her baby brother Jason, and he talked to Mom with soft words instead of shouts.  Normally after a day like today her mom would’ve stopped drinking and smiled for a little before making a call and talking  forever .  No, today her mom only yelled back at Dad, calling him words that got Thalia in trouble with Grandma.  After a while Mom started throwing things at Dad until he left.  The worst part was that Jason tried to eat a stapler and she didn’t even notice.  Thalia noticed though, even if their parents wouldn’t.  

As time passed on Thalia stood guard for Jason’s crib, remembering the last time her mom got mad.  The time before this one their mom started shaking Jason, before stopping and going to smoke.  Immediately after that Thalia locked the two in the room.  This managed to keep their mom out until she passed out.  Then Thalia took little Jason in his blankets, picked up his baby bag, and walked to her friend Luke.  

Thalia knew where she could find him.  It was Thursday which meant the street fair would be open.  She just had to walk around until she found him.  Once at the fair Thalia was struck by colors.  All the sounds and flashing lights made Jason cry, so she had to find Luke quick. 

Walking around by herself didn't bother Thalia, but walking around  with a baby worried her.  What if she dropped him?  She knew she wouldn't be able to carry him for long.  Eventually she stopped at a face painting stand, knowing that he'd show up. 

Luke showed up.   He was jumping around in excitement, wanting to get a dragon on his face.  This excitement increased even he saw Cally.

"Thaliaaaaaa, oh my gosh!  Wanna go get popcorn. You should get your face painted with a tiger.   Look at this bottle of bubbles I got!"

"Luke"

"You, like, never come"

" Luke "

"Do you want a sip of my juice, it's ap-"

"- SHUT UP LUKAS.  Look. I have Jason.  My mom was upset so I had to leave before she came back."

"We can have a sleepover if you need to."

"Yea, I'd like that."

"Let me get my Gran."

Within an hour Luke's granny got Thalia clothes and an empanada.  She also took Jason’s basket from Thalia, in order to give her arms rest.  Granny offered to buy Thalia toys and candies, but aside from the empanada and a set of ten dollar clothes she refused, however when she offered to buy something for Jason she was more than happy with it, accepting the kindness easily.  After what felt like forever, Granny took them to her house.  

Granny lived in the nice part of town, in what could be described as sleeping beauty’s cottage.  There was Ivy wrapped around the corners of the house, and big olive trees hiding the house from the view of the street.  The lights glowing from inside was soft and warm, the complete opposite of the apartment that Thalia lived in.  While the house seemed small, there were two more stories below, one which you could see a portion of from the outside before melting into the dirt.  The first basement was a playroom.  Once Granny got home and opened the door, Luke’s Grandpa came to get his charge and pick him up.  Upon seeing Thalia, he realised that she was feeling left out, and he picked her up too.   Both of them smiled, and soon enough they had dinner.  Immediately after dinner, Luke yawned, and Jason fell asleep.  The kids were rushed off into bed, and fell asleep in the playroom in a tent.

Up above in the grandparents bedroom, they were talking about the situation.

“ What are we going to do about those two?”

“ I don’t know, I mean we can’t send them back home”

“ Maybe we should call cps.”

“ Hold on, we don’t know what’s going on”

“ Andrew, a  four year old walked downtown.  With a  baby .   She probably didn’t even know what was going on, but if she can tell that she needed to leave that’s bad.  Remember when we had to go get her brother to take him to the hospital because he wouldn’t eat.  We should have done something then but we didn’t, so lord help me we’ll do something now”

“ Well where will they go if they leave their mom”.  A moment of silence floated through.  The chances of them falling into another abusive family was high.

“ Well we could keep them.  I don’t see why not.”

“ We do already know the adoption process too."

           In the morning Thalia woke up to fried eggs and hot chocolate.  She was up before Luke, but thought it better not to wake him.  When Granny finally noticed Thalia she made an offer, and Thalia said yes.


End file.
